diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Crossover Rules
'''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Crossover Rules '''is a book in the series. Characters * Greg Heffley * Rowley Jefferson * Patty Farrell * Holly Hills * Fregley * Susan * Manny * Rodrick Heffley * Albert Sandy * Bryce Anderson * Joshie * Frank Heffley * Alex Aruda * Chirag Gupta * Emmet B. * Lucy * Rex * Batman * Sweet Mayhem * Bill Walter * Baby Gibson * The Pig * Mr. Jefferson * Emilo Mendoza * Maddox Selsam * Sweetie * Uncle Gary * Benny * MetalBeard * Queen W. * Coach Malone/Mr. Underwood * Unikitty * Leland * Silas Scratch, but for real this time. * Harry Gilbertson * Homer Simpson * Darren Walsh * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Marge (The Simpsons) * Maggie * Thanos * Max The Dog * Toothless * Shrek * Ned Flanders * Akko Kagari * Elsa * Anna * Bloom * Roxy * The Winx * Rodrigo * Dr. Fox * Moe (Simpsons) Synopsis, Book and Movie The book starts with Greg Heffley witnessing UFOs at Plainview. Greg thought it was the end of the world and the aliens were clones of Greg and his friends but in shadow. They started destroying town, but they went away but a few people got broken bones but nobody died from it. It got rebuilt and made a force field for the town but if people want to go places they must have a license to go in or out. Greg later has nightmares and by morning, he ate some Lucky Charms to make him calm him down. Later on, they went to a tree house to plan. Rowley knew they should defeat the bad guys. But a UFO says "HELP ME" on the bumper sticker kidnapped all but Greg because he was going to the bathroom. Greg later sees the UFO hovering and Greg was shocked to see his friends kidnapped. So he hired Rodrick, Manny, Frank to build a ship. Some people came along like Joshie and Alex Aruda. Alex knew what he's doing at built it in 5 minutes. The UFO was not gone yet, and Greg went to the UFO fast. Another UFO came which is the same model, but the one Rowley is in is red while the other it's pink. During the chase, Benny pushed the self-destruct button on accident but Sweet Mayhem disabled it. Know they started pushing random buttons, like a Goofy Movie when Max and Goofy chose what song to play in the car. But it broke and they got on to Greg's ship just in time. Greg told them "What are the heck are you?" Greg screamed, but he almost went to Pluto. Rodrick started a song called Exploded Diper. Greg says "Not again!" In that moment, Rodrick and his band started playing Exploded Diper but only one minute in the song since Silas Scratch appears out of NOWHERE and everyone screams like they are getting murdered. But Rowley ate the Cheese and tagged Silas Scratch and died. Everyone was happy. Rex appears again and Rodrick pushed him into a volcano. When they finally get there, there was a clown that gives everyone nightmares, vampires, army tanks and a lot of frighting stuff. But the second they got there, the clowns were picking everyone one by one to make them relax. Greg screamed in horror, so he asked Rowley to touch him and Greg touched a clown but still, he has the Cheese Touch and everyone runs away from him. There were billions, millions and soon, Greg said it was enough but he kept on going. Then vampires started playing a catchy song. Not on my watch, said Greg and the Lego people relaxed. Lego people liked it, but Rodrick and the rest of his friends started playing songs. The songs were both 100% volume of sound. Then, the pig started biting everyone but the Lego people cried and screamed in horror and Leland said he brought the dead pig and he borrowed Alex Aruda's Death to Life Machine. It was shot, but no bites and the pig's health bar will always be on 999999999999999999999 health. Then the pig did everything, then it says THE END but Alex goes back in time. Elsa And Anna Save It But a Coach Malone shadow comes out of nowhere and chases them. There were trapped in a corner, but Mr. Underwood beats him up. But they are stopped by shadow Holly. Holly and Susan played the same music, but Harry Gilbertson destroyed the speakers. Zombies appeared, and Baby Gibson had a load of tennis balls and a ball machine while they eat their zombie cereal. Some people grabbed other weapons, like Greg got a baseball bat, Emilo Mendoza found a gun, Rowley found rockets and Benny used missiles. Uncle Gary yelled the Simpsons theme song at 100%, making some people lose their hearing. It made the Simpsons appear, why you little!, said Homer while the other people are running away from him. But Darren Walsh touched him and it started chaos. Then they were escorted by Sweetie, the rest of the Simpsons, Silas Scratch, Uncle Gary and Maddox Selsam. Even Ned Flanders. Everyone was shocked to see Silas Scratch back from the dead, but no, explained by Darren Walsh that Greg and Rowley did not have the Cheese Touch and that was he got snapped by Thanos and comes back five minutes ago. Manny asked in Spanish is they wanted to create a movie. Rodrigo, who appeared in The Getaway made some movie plans. He said he created 5 scripts, this movie or Diaper Hands: The Movie or The Snurples: The Movie or Joshie's Life: The Movie or Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The REMAKES. Everyone had to vote. Greg voted for this movie, Rowley voted for Joshie's Life: The Movie, Rodrick and his band voted for Diaper Hands because their name for their band is Loaded Diaper. Manny voted for The Snurples Movie because he likes watching the TV show. Joshie also voted for his movie. Well, the Simpsons voted for Diaper Hands, along with the Loaded Diaper band. Max voted for Diaper Hands. Toothless voted for The Snurples Movie. Emmet and Lucy voted for this movie, but everyone else voted for Diaper Hands. Okay, so where are you going to film it? asked Unikitty. Rodrigo said to Unikitty he found the place. He got on his ship and rode to Isla de Corales. The Heffley family explained to Rodrigo that they might get arrested. But Rodrigo said it was fine but they have to not commit a crime because a year ago Rodrigo explained to the staff that it was a total accident. Greg looks over and told him they needed a family dining place. Rodrigo took all of them to the family style dining place, and they used some characters. Rodrigo explained that there is a dining place that is like Corny's and used to be called that, but in 2018 they replaced the name to Dining Inn. It also has a hotel. Emmet builds a car. Greg, who is Diaper Hands come outs of the car said it's going to be worse. Rodrick, who is Poop Hands tells him if he does something funny, Poop will laugh at Diaper. Parents of Diaper is a mom named Fart Hands and a dad named Gassy Hands. Diaper has a little brother named Burp Hands, and Diaper had a friend named Stinky Jeff. Gassy has a thing that beeps which means a table is active. Gassy orders tacos with beans, cheese and meet. Along with some lemonade. Fart orders pasta with a drink of coffee. Poop orders a cheeseburger, and his drink is a Dr. Pepper. Diaper orders some cheeseburgers with milk. Burp orders mac and cheese with lemonade. When the drinks are in the table, Burp drinks coffee on accident and goes crazy. But he ended up in the tubes, which he is surrounded. Burp yells for help, but it was no use. Stinky saw that Burp needed help, so Stinky and Diaper rush to the play place. Stinky finds Burp first but he had to squeeze his way. They got Burp and Diaper slides down the slide while Stinky tries to find a way out, because kids are blocking the exits. Stinky knew the slides are an escape, but there were also blocked. Diaper falls in the ball pit, and when he got back, he has a diaper in his hands. He screamed: OH NO, I HAVE A FREAKING DIAPER HERE. People come near him and take photos and filming him. By the time it was 10:00 PM, the Corny's part was finished. They all went to the bed and the next day, Rodrigo drove everyone to Turnpike in Florida. Burp, Stinky, Diaper and Poop play with their phones but Gassy and Fart told them to put their devices in the bag. Diaper starts an debate, but he was no match for Gassy and Fart. Fart tells them that there is a "guest" who is coming, and got everyone happy. But it took about 5 seconds to figure out it was Flat Stanley, which there happy meter goes down. Fart puts in a CD to learn Spanish, but nobody is listening. Fart realized that everyone was bored, so she played a game called Alphabet Groceries. Diaper starts with Apple, Banana, Cherry, Doughnut and Egg. Stinky says French fries, Grapes, Hamburger, but he got knocked out when he said Hamburger because they do not have it. Poop said Ice, Juice, Kiwi, Lemon and Melon. Burp says Napple, Oapple, Papple, Qapple and Rapple. Diaper throws a fit, and he loses. But Burp starts going after Poop, Gassy and Fart. Poop says Salmon, Tangerine, Udon, Vinegar, Watermelon and Xiaolongbao. Burp says Yapple and Zapple. So Poop and Burp win the game. The film making stop, when the evil Fregley spirit destroys the ideas. Now it's up to the gang to fight. Fregley can create EVERYONE as an evil person. Greg fights his evil family. The evil family teamed up to fight the good Heffley family, and everyone gets locked in a battlefield. Max the Dog says: "Of course this means war." The Simpsons family, the one hand, Homer was using his kicks and punches. Bart uses his skateboard, Lisa uses her rope, and Marge is a cleaner. Lisa knows a trick, which she tied the bad guys the rope, causing them to trip and everyone goes for the teeth. But a bomber Smithers and a Burns in a mech came after them. YTPs YTP:Greg Loses Her Sanity(Ft Paperking99)FOR KIDS Songs Greg - In The Night (The Weeknd) Emmet - PILLOWTALK (ZAYN) Max The Dog - He Had 5 Songs: * 1:no tears left to cry(Ari), * 2:Cold(Maroon 5), * 3:I Wanna Know(Alesso ft Nico & Vinz), * 4:Don't Go Breaking My Heart(Backstreet Boys), * 5:Grenade(Bruno Mars) Toothless - Walk On Water (Thrity Second To Mars) Powers Dreamix Form (2019 Version) Sirenix Form (2019 Version) Trivia *If you want to go see the movie script, go here . I'm still working on it. It's a Google Docs document that's in progress. *This book and movie is about two crossovers. *This is 6th time the Pig was mentioned and appeared and The Long Haul, Old School, Double Down, The Meltdown, Pig Issue and here it goes, the 6th time. *Patty Farrell appeared in this book, but she did not appeared since The Last Straw book and Dog Days film. *There is fan game version but you can only play the Wimpy Kid characters and then you can play The Lego Movie characters once you beat the game. *The book version was by drawings like in Pig issue. *There are 42 characters. Gallery DOAWK2.png|The front cover. War.png Category:Books Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Video games Category:Fanon Books Category:Books that cover at least 5 months Category:Animated Films